


Could've Used Another Coffee

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri isn't a fan of mornings. This particular morning, however, is even worse than usual.As it turns out, there's a reason for that.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	Could've Used Another Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some undefined future time where they're adults and living together.

One would have thought that after spending basically all his life on a strict training regimen, Yuri would have been used to early mornings.

The thing was, he refused to get used to them. Sure, he would get up and go about his day, but nothing and nobody was going to force him to like doing so. Yuri was not a morning person and he didn’t hesitate letting everyone know that if they made the mistake of wandering near him before noon.

It was fine, anyway. He skated better grumpy.

Right now, he was staring blearily at the coffee machine that refused to make any progress, not entirely sure he was actually awake. The only real proof he had of it was the fact that in his dreams things were usually more interesting than this. Since the coffee machine was not bursting into song or skating off on tiny blades along the countertop, he was either awake or having the most boring dream ever.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and Yuri sighed, falling back against his mate’s chest. "I fucking hate mornings,” he whined, not that any of this was news to Otabek. “They should be made illegal.”

“I’m not sure that is possible.” Otabek pressed a kiss behind Yuri’s ear. “I’ll be sure to pass the word to whoever governs the laws of nature, though.”

“You’d better.” Yuri groaned, leaning his head back against Otabek’s shoulder. “This thing is taking forever.”

“Uh, Yurachka?” Otabek’s voice was a low rumble in his ear. “You haven’t actually turned it on.”

Yuri blinked, turning his eyes back to the coffee machine. It only now occurred to him that the light on the side of the machine wasn’t on. He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. He was vaguely aware of Otabek reaching a hand past him, followed by the click of the machine. Mere moments later the water started bubbling away.

“Fuck, I hate everything.”

“Let’s just blame it on the morning.” Otabek nuzzled at his hair. “It’s very cruel of reality, requiring some level of functionality to get you enough of a breakfast to get you functional.”

“Are you mocking me? I feel like you’re mocking me.” Yuri turned around in Otabek’s arms, not quite annoyed enough to push himself away from the warmth of his embrace. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Did you sleep poorly?” At least Otabek sounded properly sympathetic. “I thought I noticed you getting up during the night.”

“Yeah, for some reason I was busting for a piss, so much I had to get up." Yuri groaned. “It’s not like I drank a lot last night or anything.”

“Ah. That would explain it, I guess.” Otabek kissed his nose, because Otabek was ridiculous. “How about you sit down to wait for the coffee and I get breakfast started?”

“How the fuck are you even real?” Nevertheless, Yuri let himself get coaxed into a chair, glaring at the stubborn coffee machine as it bubbled away. Obviously it was the machine that was stubborn, it should have known to get turned on without Yuri actually pressing anything.

Otabek went on to actually make breakfast, because he was impossible and also awesome. Yuri leaned against the table, trying to will himself awake. It wasn’t working well.

“Here.” There was a soft thud as Otabek set something down on the table in front of Yuri. Looking up, Yuri found himself staring at a cup of coffee.

“Oh my god I love you.” Perhaps he grabbed the cup too greedily, but screw that, he needed his caffeine fix.

“Of course.” Otabek chuckled, brushing his hand over Yuri’s hair before heading back to his cooking. “Not sure if you mean me or the coffee, but I’ll take it.”

“You, obviously. I’m planning on keeping you around. The coffee is very much a short-term affair.” To prove this, he proceeded to drink it.

“A repeated one, though.” Otabek didn’t sound offended, though, so clearly they would be fine. “Good thing you can’t just drink me up.”

“Oh, I can definitely try.” Yuri waggled his eyebrows before returning to the coffee. Once he emptied the cup, he was feeling awake enough to at least get a refill himself.

As Yuri got up and walked closer, though, the smell hit him like a hammer to the face. For a second he thought the eggs Otabek had frying on the pan must have gone bad and Otabek had somehow missed that, before realizing that no, the eggs smelled of, well, eggs. Fried eggs. And for some reason, that was making him sick to his stomach.

Yuri barely managed to set his empty cup on the counter before rushing out of the kitchen. He made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up what had to be everything he had eaten the day before. After that he was left gagging, dry heaves wrecking his throat as his stomach tried in vain to find more stuff to expel. Yuri crouched over the toilet, feeling utterly worn out and still nauseous.

“Yurachka?” Otabek sounded worried as he arrived at the doorway. “Are you all right?”

“Fuck no,” Yuri groaned, sitting down on the floor. “I feel like total shit.”

“I’m sorry.” Otabek was already fussing over him, offering him water and brushing hair out of his face. “What happened?”

“No fucking idea. Apparently my stomach decided to hate eggs all of a sudden.” Yuri shuddered as the mere thought made him feel nauseous again.

“Huh.” Otabek frowned. “I’d wonder if you’ve eaten something bad, but I’m pretty sure we ate all the same things yesterday.”

“I sure hope I haven’t caught some stupid bug.” Yuri scowled. “I don’t want to spend my day off puking.”

“Well, let’s hope it was just a one-time thing.” Otabek hummed to himself in thought. “How about I make you some toast instead? And after that you can take a moment to get your stomach settled while I go out to get some groceries so we can spend the rest of the day cuddling together.”

God, Yuri had no idea how he deserved Otabek.

By the time Otabek returned from the store Yuri was feeling both more awake and somewhat at peace with his stomach. He was still rather grumpy and angry at the world, but seeing Otabek return with snacks was already helping.

“Here, I got you something.” Otabek tossed him a candy bar. Then, after waiting just long enough for Yuri to open the wrapper and attack his treat like a particularly hungry gremlin, he added, “Also this.”

Yuri looked up with a blink, his eyes widening as he saw what else Otabek was holding out to him. He was vaguely aware of that sort of packaging, had seen them in ads that he had then promptly gone on to forget. “What the fuck?”

“Just humor me.” Otabek kept holding the pregnancy test out to him. “I’m probably worrying about nothing, but we should at least close out the possibility.”

Yuri grumbled but snatched the small box from him. The package was a soft white with some annoyingly twee pink and blue decorations along it. “Fine. But I’m only doing this to prove you wrong.”

Yuri still made a point of finishing the candy bar before heading to the bathroom, leaving Otabek to put away the groceries and no doubt fret himself sick. Well, he could soon stop worrying and focus on helping Yuri feel less awful. Yuri just needed to show him that whatever was ailing him, it definitely wasn’t this.

A few minutes later Yuri was staring at the test in his hand, not quite believing what he was seeing.

“Yura?” Otabek was behind the door, now, had no doubt noticed that Yuri hadn’t come out. “Yurachka? Everything all right?”

Yuri only hesitated a moment before heading to the door. He opened it to find Otabek with his hand up to knock, and all but shoved the test at Otabek’s face. “Just so you know, this is all your fucking fault.”

“My — what’s my fault?” Otabek took the test into his hand, his eyes widening as he looked at the result screen. “Yurachka, you —”

“Yeah, apparently I’m pregnant. Which is definitely all your fault, don’t even try to deny it.” Yuri scowled. “You’re the only one who’s ever put his dick in me, so there’s no fucking confusion.”

“You’re upset.” Otabek’s voice was strange, and as Yuri looked up, he saw a hesitant expression on his face. Scared, even.

“Of course I’m upset!” Yuri threw his arms in the air. “I’m going to miss at least a year of skating and probably ruin my figure. God, I’ll probably get fatter than Katsudon!”

“So… you’re not happy?” Otabek’s expression was definitely unhappy now, and, well, shit. Sure, he knew Yuri probably better than anyone else, but even he didn’t always get what Yuri actually meant when he went off on a rant.

“Happy? Of course I’m happy! Our spawn’s going to be the cutest and most awesome thing ever! Doesn’t mean I can’t be annoyed that I have to go through shit to get to that point.”

“Oh, Yura.” Otabek’s voice was relieved and amused and fond all at once, and that was way better than him being scared. “We’ll get you through this just fine, trust me. And I’m going to do my best to make it less, ah, shitty for you.”

“You’d better.” Yuri pouted, then paused, a terrifying thought dawning on him. “Fuck. How the hell am I going to get through nine months without coffee?”

Otabek laughed at him, the bastard, but he also drew Yuri into his arms so maybe he’d be forgiven eventually.


End file.
